Pensando en ti
by Liuny
Summary: Secuela de Vulnerabilidad, DracoxHarry, P.O.V Harry ¿Qué sucedió después de allí? ¡Slash!


**Pensando en ti**

_By Liuny _

_Edit. Porque Fanfiction no permite Song-fic._

Heme aquí, estoy sentado solo, en un cementerio, mirando y pensando frente a una tumba... la lluvia ya hace una tempestad, y sólo queda, en esta fría noche ponerse a pensar... pensar en todo lo que pasó... es increíble... cinco años hace, que me gradué, cinco años, que gané la guerra, cinco años que perdí lo que más quería.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer, esa noche estúpida, en la que él llegó, simplemente respondiendo impulsos, lo más tonto, fue que, de allí todo empezó, ese amor fue, es y será, lo más grande que aún poseo en mí corazón, pero desgraciadamente, de este solo queda un precioso recuerdo, nada más.

A veces prefiero haberme llevado de el su odio y no su amor... ¿Para que amarlo si hoy no lo tengo¿No dicen que el rencor hiere menos que el dolor? Todo en la calle se ve grisáceo y empañado, la luna que en ese momento nos acompañaba... hoy ni rastro de ella queda, fue destruida en mil pedazos.

La ropa se adhiere a mi cuerpo, y el frío empieza a calar mis huesos.

Hoy mí alma se encuentra sola caminando en un mar de perdición y oscuridad, busca tú reflejo en la inmensidad de la soledad. Como empezó y como te perdí, lo más triste de todo es que, absolutamente lo pude impedir, pero ¿Quién puede contra el destino? Todo está escrito y sellado, no eras para mí, en ese caso, yo, debí morir.

Después de esa noche, la relación empezó, la mantuvimos en secreto... ¿Para que armar un escándalo? La paz, no duró mucho, unos cinco o seis Slytherin divulgaron la noticia, ya que nos vieron sentado a los dos juntos en una pequeña plaza, yo apoyado en su hombro, aún así, esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Mi mejor amigo, por poco y no me mata, ni decir de sus familiares, en fin, todo el mundo quería mí cabeza, más que la de él, hubo muchas personas que nos apoyaron, como en toda relación... siempre hay alguien que te ayude.

Al final, todo eso quedó atrás al ver que no pudieron separarnos sus padres, callaron, como todo, pasó, lo bueno fue, que lo de nosotros persistió, lo único malo, fue que lo poco que duró, lo que más me duele, es que los recuerdos no me sirven para vivir, necesito algo sólido a que asirme para no naufragar.

Miro al cielo... las gotas empiezan a golpearme como cristales de diamante, que rasgan dolorosamente mí corazón, solo mirar el cielo me hace acordar de sus ojos, esa mirada estaba reservada para mí... sólo para mí, el era capaz de sonreír, o para hacerme sonreír a mí, siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

Pero yo siempre supe, y aún lo digo... nada que es bueno, dura para siempre.

¿Cómo lo perdí? Estábamos una noche, calurosa de junio, maldigo ese día... todo lo que pude tener o poseí se calló... Esta historia parece más una mala telenovela de un canal en el que no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Las lágrimas empiezan a caer, pero no hay diferencia, ya el cielo estaba llorando por mí, ahora lloramos los dos, yo esto perdiendo mi vida y él no puede encontrar el sol...

En la cena, de fin de año, todos estábamos comiendo, disfrutando, estaba junto a él, llevaba, horas con un dolor en la cabeza, pero eso sólo yo, lo sabía, trataba de que él, no se diera cuenta que algo me preocupaba, ya bastante tenía.

Cuando de repente las ventanas se abrieron y los vidrios estallaron, en ese momento, el y yo estábamos bailando, al presentir el ruido, alcé un escudo y los vidrios no llegaron a lastimarlo, aunque ya allí mucha gente murió.

Los gritos empezaron, la multitud empezó a revolverse como los cuervos esperando un cuerpo para alimentarse, corrimos hacia el bosque, mala elección, allí toda la matanza empezó, hechizos, maldiciones por aquí por allá, nuestras manos se soltaron, yo empecé, mi inevitable batalla con mi Némesis de nacimiento.

Todo se volvió oscuro y confuso, suspiro largamente... ¿Cuántos besos dejé de darte? Cierro mis ojos y me muevo un poco, siento como termina de mojarse mi piel, el torrencial de agua no da señales de ceder ¿Qué querrá limpiar? Aquí están muchos muertos conocidos, mis padres, el director, mi padrino, él y muchas personas más.

Sus primeras palabras cuando me vieron "No es justo que algo tan bello sufra..." con tu muerte me has hecho sufrir más de lo que crees...

Una ardua batalla entre mi Némesis y yo, se debatió, para mi suerte yo gané, usando magia antigua heredada de mí madre. Invoqué, el hueso Donado por el padre, sin saberlo, arranqué "Literalmente" la carne del vasallo, entregada voluntaria, y un hilo de sangre entregado sin permiso, después el hechizo asesino, modificado y... adiós para siempre...

Corrí, después de vencer, corrí, pero cuando llegué a donde quería, ya era demasiado tarde, allí estaba el dando muerte a alguien, su padre, pero una herida de muerte yacía en su pecho, cuando me vio sonrió.

Yo fui hasta a él, y lo abracé, el sólo, sonreía, y me consolaba, cuando sintió que su último suspiro de vida llegaba, me dijo "Vive por los dos, me has hecho la persona más orgullosa y feliz del mundo, recuerda que mis impulsos y mi alma estarán allá para ti..." Me besó. Fue un beso amargo y lleno de sangre.

El funeral, fue lo más triste que me pudo ocurrir, allí estaba en el ataúd... vestido todo de blanco, con la cara tan pacífica, yo había hecho un conjuro para que su cuerpo perdurara por la eternidad, si hoy en día, decido abrir su tumba, encontraría un muñeco de porcelana.

Estoy viviendo porque el me lo pidió, pero sigo fiel a él, como si jamás hubiera muerto, a veces me gusta, pensar que está muy lejos, sonriendo...

El llanto se hace audible, cada vez que recuerdo el eco de tu voz, me pierdo en mí llanto ¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué me dejaste? Un grito mudo pero, ensordecedor, sucumbe entre el silencio mortal del cementerio, algunos cuervos salen de los árboles, y la lluvia aumenta su intensidad...

-Mi amor... -Digo en un susurro poco audible.-

En ese momento, todo parece dejar de funcionar, las hojas de los árboles dejan de agitarse, el torrencial de agua, se queda muda, solo queda el silencio de la soledad y el latido de mi corazón, acelerado por el dolor. Una luz cegadora aparece, después hace algo corpóreo. 

Era él... algo como un espectro, un fantasma o un sueño muy real... yo sólo puedo dar un paso hacía atrás y el me sonríe divertidamente, a lo mejor por mí cara de confusión, el camina, y me abraza, si no es por su abrazo me hubiera desmayado allí mismo.

-¿Por qué aún lloras por mí? –Me dice al oído- No me gusta verte triste... Arriba ánimos, estoy siempre contigo ¿No lo sientes¿No lo recuerdas¿No te lo prometí? –Yo no podía hablar, un nudo había aparecido de repente en mi garganta impidiendo decir palabra alguna- Yo aún te amo, no lo dudes, te estaré esperando, pero termina tu ciclo, recuerda, siempre serás mío y yo tuyo... ¿Me promete que no llorarás?

Yo solo lo miro... perdido en sus obres turbulentas reflejadas de donde cae la lluvia... abro y cierro mis labios como un pez fuera del mar, tratando de encontrar oxígeno.

-No tomaré eso como un sí... simplemente recuérdame en los momentos felices y podremos vivir... -Me besa... esta vez, era un beso, puro y dulce, entre el beso una sonrisa sale de mis labios intrincadamente, él se separa y me mira de nuevo-

-¿Te vas? –Fue lo único que pude pronunciar, el amplió su sonrisa me estaba escudriñando con la mirada y me dijo poniéndome una mano en el pecho donde está posicionado mí corazón-

-Siempre he estado en tú corazón, en ti vivimos tú y yo... -Me vuelve a besar, el brillo aparece y desaparece, todo vuelve a estar como antes, la lluvia vuelve a ser sonora y los árboles se azotan, veo su tumba y la de mis padres, sonrío por última vez y le digo al viento-

-Dos personas pueden jugar el mismo juego –agarro la chaqueta, que está en el suelo empapada y me voy ¿A dónde? A buscar una solución al juego que me acaba de proponer la vida, sólo juro encontrarlo aunque me cueste la vida...

"Por que el camino lo hacen los pies, el cantar de la vida llevará el ritmo que tu adoptes, y tú soledad estará depende de cómo tu quieras estar, por que tú vida se mueve como tú quieras y no como la suerte lo elija..."

FIN...

--------------------------x-------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------

**Edit.** Hecho bajo la canción de Mago de Oz "Pensando en ti".

_Bien, aquí está la secuela de "Vulnerabilidad" ya de aquí pudiera haber algo más pero, mejor dejarlo hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado, leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, a los que leyeron la otra parte gracias por sus Reviews._

_Atte. Liuny._


End file.
